Modern dark age mutation
by AnnOminous
Summary: Original story and character set in an X-man orientated Marvel style world. Decidedly unpleasant story about a child scared by the Internets unfiltered depiction of inhumanity and depravity, a death of innocence. Where on-line be-headings go viral and Cam-whore is a profession you unashamedly have on your passport. Please read forward notes and review or PM.
Forward

Background:

I wanted to write a marvel mutant based coming of age novel that took as its lead a character that was decidedly unpleasant. It is not a character I hope any of the reader-ship should identify with it is the fact that he is so different that perhaps makes him of interest; is this enough to establish a readership?

I am concerned with the perversion of the young by access to and abuse of the Internet. Poor security and utilities such as: Snapchat, Skype, Webcams, Facebook and other facilities that have the potential to damage those exposed at any age but especially the young and wanted to explore a character who had been scared by his personal (or groomed) use.

Earth 23 is very similar to our Earth. It has all the features of our reality: same countries, same personalities (politicians, movie stars, etc.), and same historical events (World War II, 9/11, etc.), and so on. However it does not possess the same superheroes as found on other Earth's, new countries such as Wakanda or Sokovia and SHIELD is a different beast.

In this world the mutant phenomenon as depicted in the X-men films is in effect and the events of 20th century Fox's films have / will have taken place however these are the only superheroes no aliens, gods or otherwise empowered individuals not even those empowered by technology since the tech on this world is no more advanced as that of the Earth we are accustomed. Governments are more than aware of the mutants in their midst and plan to enlist their aid or nullify their threat using the 'Leech-drug' etc. and there is no lack of jealous fear and mutant hatred.

Use of English:

Where conversation is not verbal but is instead telepathic I use 'quote marks' whilst verbal conversation is in "speech marks". It is a convention I routinely use and is important as it avoids having to point out what ia "heard by most" or heard 'by a few, or just one individual'.

Word doesn't like the word 'tased' it is clearly a verb meaning to use a Taser on someone or an adjective referring the victim of a Taser's use.

Chapter 1: Taken (2461 words).

I looked at the others who had been pulled from their classes and taken by machoprefects to the old gym. All our prefects were hench, even the girls and their smarter uniforms were always perfect. They were like a private army headed by the principle, the Gestapo of St Patricks. The prefects had just left us here without a word, they hadn't even asked us to wait. They hadn't explained why I was there, perhaps they had told the others.

"Anyone know why we're here?" I asked nervously. No one said a thing but the larger of the two boys shrugged his shoulders. I assumed I was the last, as there were only five seats this side of the old school table which had been heavily graffiti in the past and ineffectively cleaned. 'Fuck dis shite' stared back at me from the facing edge. 'Dis shite' I considered, children of today, what has education come to; then I realised I was sounding like my mum. I amused myself by imagining what my father would say 'Children of today love? It's clear from the high levels of abrasion it's a mark from yesteryear'.

Other than us five the place seemed abandoned. A few lose ropes hung snakelike from the ceiling and the: rubbished, disused, abandoned equipment had all been shoved to one end, left jumbled like flotsam on the shore. The old gym was only ever used for exams these days and I wondered where they kept all the chairs and folding exam desks? Sunlight streamed through the unwashed glass high on one side of the place and a few strip lights flickered irritated by their forced employment from a long redundant slumber. I looked at the footprints' from each chair back to the doorway, left open by the prefects that hadn't entered. The door creaked annoyingly then slammed shut as the elder girl glared at it. There were more prints from the door to the coach's room beyond, two large men and a woman's shoes. I wondered what I had in common with the other four so diligently sequestered.

Three were sophomores, the older Afro-American girl a junior. I only knew Bunny by name but had seen all four about the school. The two boys were jocks. I had seen them in the playoff game the whole school had been forced to watch; subjected to a narrow defeat, but a defeat none the less. I remembered the larger was a good defensive line-backer whilst the scrawnier one a wide receiver, very fast but not the best catch. What the hell did a freshman everyone considered weird, who had no friends and no interests anyone shared, or at least admitted to, have in common with those boys? Why was I here?

The two girls were further removed from me. The younger prettier one was Bunny, a cheerleader. I knew the names of all the cheerleaders and could only guess how she had come by the nickname. The long legs extending from her too short well rolled skirt, the firm breasts swelling her sweater, the flowing, curly, golden hair that shone in the lengthening rays of fall, the sparkling, laughing, delicately made up eyes; I had no evidence but imagined she fucked like a rabbit. The playoff game hadn't been a complete waste of time. I had kept my phone's cam trained on the girls and watched them over and over on my computer at home, curtains drawn, cock in hand. Now we were in the same room.

I stared at her and she stared back. We had never been so close. I tried to smell the scent of her, but all my straining nostrils could detect was the smell of thousands of exercising teens with poor hygiene who had been forced to use this shell of a building that should long ago have been demolished. Like the stereotype I imagined her to be she blew a big bubble of gum, chewed it back into her mouth and popped it with her teeth. I realised I was still staring as did she, crossing her legs and angled her hemline away from me, then she averted her eyes. The other girl gave me an evil stare as if she were reading my filthy Bunny thoughts, I was certain Bunny was double jointed, perhaps she could lick her own…

My daydream was shattered by the coach's door opening and a: tall, solid, man, built like the doorman of an illegal gambling den, or at least my idea of what such a person would be like; looked out and then shut the door again. Maybe they were waiting for a sixth student, but where was its chair? My thoughts returned to the tubby, plain, junior with her thick rimmed glasses and frizzy afro hair. She reached down to her bag, took out her Kindle and started to read. I wondered if we were here because we were such strong teenage stereotypes? Two Jocks, a cheerleader, a geek and a weirdo clearly we were waiting for some alt-muso be it: punk, goth, emo, metal-head to complete the line-up. I thought about what we as a group could have done? What we had in common as a group was pointless so I considered myself in isolation; 'that shouldn't be hard dear' I imagined my mother jibbing in 'You really should try and find yourself some friends.'

I had been pulled from Drama. I had been disrespectful to Ms Hall as I always was period five on a Wednesday. As usual I had been sent to the back of the studio to watch the others work and then write a critical appraisal of their performances, in my own time. Like always I barely watched, why would I when from here, through the window it was possible to peer down into the girls changing room. Although the windows were all heavily frosted I could still make out just enough movement beyond to fuel my imagination. I had a good imagination, both Mrs Gilbert my English teacher and Fratinni in art agreed. I knew all the girls in the class that used the swimming pool period five on a Wednesday and that helped my imagination a lot. In my mind each fleshy blur became one of them, glorious in her nakedness as they stripped out of their costumes and pulled their twisted towels back and forth between their legs, perhaps I watched too much tentacle hentai? As we had a five period day Ms Hall would keep me behind and have a quiet word, asking again 'Why are you so good on Mondays and such a different person Wednesday afternoons?' She never kept me long, just long enough for me to imagine her changing out of her swimming costume, black contrasting as much as possible her milky skin. It was a one-piece, always a one piece, covering as much as possible so that even more could become exposed. She'd remind me of the report I had to write whilst I still imagined her wringing her costume dry with the heavy scent of chlorine and jiggling of her breasts. It always left me dashing to the toilet before heading home but today our routine had been shattered just as this daydream was by the sudden sound of footsteps as the coach's door opened again.

The man seen a moment earlier and a clone like accomplice preceded an average woman with a slightly oriental look about her, power suited in red contrasting strongly the men's black suits, she oozed authority. Bunny and the jocks stood to attention as if the principle had just entered class neither the geek nor I did. I couldn't easily, my previous imaginings had made me strategically place my satchel on my lap and now the woman in red had become a waking vision in rubber and leather, crop in hand her average breasts lifted almost out of the tight laced basque. It strained my trousers beneath the satchel. Perhaps feeling pressured by the others the geek held her Kindle tightly and stood forcing me to do likewise, hopefully I could mask my obvious discomfort; Ms Hall's classes were perhaps useful for something.

"Please sit" she instructed and I was the first back in my seat, pressing the satchel down on it. I had to think of something else. "I have exciting news for you." I was already excited, too excited. Her open jacket revealed a silk shirt, perhaps Chinese silk hinting at her potential partial heritage. I imagined it was smooth to the touch, so smooth. The jacket was open almost enough to reveal her hardened nipples pressing against its stretched sheer form. I needed the toilet but there was no way I could put up my hand and ask, it had got to the point where there was no way I could escape the old gym without the reason for my nervousness and discomfort being obvious to everyone, it had got to that point. I stared at the satchel I was pressing down on. 'Satchel' I thought in desperation. Why the hell had my parents brought me a satchel? Even in my last school no one had anything so retro, in this school only the goth girl in my year and I had one. Other students teased me about it but not her, she had the confidence and style to carry it off, not I. She was; fuck, I quickly tried to think of someone, something else anything else. I looked at the other kids bags: the boys Buccaneer's backpacks full of smelly, sweaty, sports kit. The geek's huge black carryall contained nothing but books and stationery maybe a lap top and the Kindle I had seen her putting away out of the corner of my desperate eye. My mind's eye tried to imagine boring stationery, but my twisted imagination recalled the cam whore in the school uniform with the glue stick and the marker pen. Frantically I switched my attention to Bunny's tiny handbag far too small to contain anything that could be of use bar a butt plug and a few vibrating love eggs. Shit! It had happened but at least now I could concentrate on what this woman had to say.

"You're probably wondering why you're here?" She had just asked and Bunny's hand had shot up. The raised arm had made her breast jiggle beneath her fluffy sweater and created an odd asymmetry. It painfully twitched one last time. I stopped pressing on my satchel, there was no point anymore, all I could do was hope this would be a short meeting that would allow me to sort myself out before the wetness soaked through my briefs and stained my pants. "Yes Ms Garcia?" Clearly the smartly dressed dominatrix had done her homework and knew all our names, although her tone implied she was annoyed by having her opening statement interrupted.

"You can call me Bunny Ma'am. Everyone calls me Bunny. I'm not certain why. Perhaps it was because.." Bunny stopped talking; she had met the woman's stern gaze, both held their breath. The woman rolled her eyes slightly and breathed out heavily. "Is it because we're all mutants Ma'am?" The woman looked shocked, we all did.

"What?" asked the geek girl instantly, too instantly and she was trying too hard to sound sincere in her surprise. We were all aware of the mutation issue. We had all seen the reports on telly. Only the other night there had been a big television debate about it; the threat, registration issues and pressure to revoke the government's recent compulsory DNA fingerprinting policy.

"No way, we only had those samples taken a week ago! You're seriously telling me I'm some kind of super dude?" I looked at the shocked Jocks, neither was speaking, then I realised it was I that had spoken.

"That maybe the case Billy" The woman replied. Great I thought Bunny gets 'Ms Garcia' and I get a 'Billy' not a Mr Johnson or even a Bill. I felt talked down to, but then my exclamation had sounded a bit like an excited six year old, maybe that's why I was 'Billy no-mates'? "But there are just as many being born with harmful mutations as those that are creating _super_ beings; but there's nothing to be alarmed about, we're here to help."

"Nothing to be alarmed about, we don't even know who you are? You could just as easily be the Brotherhood or Genocide as our government. Why would we trust a government we've not voted for and wouldn't have even if we were old enough to. Hell you could be some foreign power trying to create an army of super soldiers to establish a single world state and wipe out the individuality of nations." The geek girl stated as she stood.

"There's nothing to be alarmed about." The woman repeated and suddenly I wasn't, Bunny and the boys were also sitting quietly, calmly without a care, even in my wet discomfort I had no concerns, I believed her. The geek though was alarmed, she had picked up her bag and was walking towards the door the wind had caught and opened again.

"Stop Felicity, we are friends!" Our caring dominatrix pleaded, raising her voice. Felicity did stop, as if she had suddenly walked on glue, a fly stuck on paper, she twisted at her waist to face our new friend. I watched the woman, my new friend, maybe even a girlfriend, shit she was an experienced woman, she wanted me and I wanted her, what a MILF, clutch her head and shake like one of those women connected to vibrating belt machines on the infomercials I watched in private at night whilst my family slept. I recalled the shaking flesh barely contained by their too tight leotards, as blood trickled from her nose. Her two hench guards drew their guns and shot Felicity who fell to the floor twitching and clearly tased. She had fallen in such a way that her skirt, even though she wore it unrolled at the prescribed length, had left her exposed. The charge had forced an unconsciousness and loss of control and I watched fascinated as her bladder emptied itself and her white panties became translucent as she lay in her growing puddle of piss.

"Everything's going to be fine" she reassured us all. "You want to come with us." I checked out her armed bodyguards and wasn't at all sure. Her yes but I was pretty certain of my sexuality. The two men picked up Felicity and we all followed the woman to the waiting minibus with its black glass windows. Inside she kept reassuring us as she checked our seatbelts and injected us.


End file.
